100 Years
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Jake/Haley one-shot based on the song 100 Years by Five For Fighting


Hey Guys, so I wrote a Brucas one shot called 100 Years awhile ago and I took the concept, but kinda changed it a bit to fit one of my new favorite couples, Jaley. So plz review and I hop you enjoy!

**100 Years**

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where You Are_

Jake Jagelski shot the orange ball through the hoop. Shouting erouse from his group of friends who lounged on the picnic table that rested next to the court. He wasn't paying attention though, no his gaze had fallen on something else. Haley James with her best friends Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. God she was gorgeous. 

They catch eachother's gaze for a moment but both look quickly away. They didn't belong to the same clique it would never work out, besides Peyton was dating his bestfriend's half-brother Nathan. If they so much as tried to have a cup of coffee with together Jake would finish high school as they kid picked on the most by the varsity basketball team. He liked being the unpopular loner. He had friends that had his back...it'd never work out.

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

Jake is carrying Haley through the door of their new home. "Welcome home Mrs. Jagelski," he says. "Welcome home, husband," she replies glowing with happiness. They sigh, it was hard, but it had worked out. They took eachother's hand and walked further into their new home, together...the only place they wanted to be.

_15...there's still time for you_

Jake is at the rivercourt playing basketball

_Time to buy and time to lose  
15...there's never a wish better than this_

Haley is smiling and laughing hysterically...nothing could stop her now. She's on top of the world.

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

Jake is standing between two beds...a young boy and a young girl lay asleep in them. The names Riann and Gregg hung over the headboard of each bed. A huge smile had developed on his face as he watched them sleep. Haley walks in the room a pregnant stomach poking out from under the shirt and pajama pants she was wearing. Jake bent down to his unborn child and gently kissed the large bulge. Then he placed another kiss on Haley's forehead and they walked together from the room.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

Jake sat on the bed in his and Haley's room. He has all kinds of photographs spread out all over the bed. A family portrait of the five of them at the beach. The old Tree Hill gang. His and Haley's wedding. His mother, she'd died in a car accident last year, his father followed soon after that...maybe of a broken heart. He threw the pictures back into the box and placed it under the bed before the tears in his eyes fell from their places. He quickly left the room never once looking back.

_15...there's still time for you_

Lucas, Jake and Nathan sat on the ground playing video games at Nathan and Brooke's apartment.

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm alright with you_

Jake and Haley are on the couch asleep. Haley has her head rested against Jake's chest while Jake has his head tilted on the armrest facing towards her.

_15...there's never a wish better than this_

Haley is blowing out a candle shaped like the number 18 while Jake stands behind her with his hands placed lovingly on her shoulders.

_When you've only got a 100 years to live_

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye 67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on

Jake is teaching his 3 grandsons to play basketball with some of his "famous" tips. Haley is inside with their 2 granddaughters baking cookies and throwing flour at eachother. They're all laughing and enjoying the company of their family.

_I'm 99 for a moment  
And time for church another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Riann, Gregg and Lucy are standing with their children and grandchildren looking over their parents' graves.They rest side by side each having a photo of Jake and Haley as teenagers, adults and seniors, but in each picture they were together...just as it was meant to be.

_15...there's still time for you_

Jake and Haley are throwing popcorn at eachother while watching a movie together, soon the fight escalades to a full on war zone.

_22...I feel her too_

Jake and Haley are kissing under the mistletoe at Christmastime while Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton watch on. The couple is so wrapped up in eachother they don't realize they have an audience.

_33...Your on your way_

Jake has his hand placed lovingly over Haley's stomach. He is smiling widely as the baby kicks, each time feeling like the first.

_Everyday's a new Day  
15...there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15...there's never a wish better than this_

Jake and Haley are chasing their six year old twins around the front yard laughing hysterically. As they finally caught the two they all four fell to the ground, a family together forever and always just having a great time.

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

Jake is back at the rivercourt watching the girl's retreating figures heading away from him. It is then that he is brought out of fantasy and back into reality. He always had the dreams though.

**I hope you enjoyed and once again please review!**

Love,  
Kayla 


End file.
